Dangerous Love
by Saeshmea
Summary: A MIONEL DIFFERENT FF - Everybody's trying to advert Martha about Lionel, because they're sure that he haven't really changed. Is going Martha to believe that Lionel have been able to threaten Lana with her son's life?
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous love - 1

**Dangerous love - 1**

They haven't met since that day. She looked really pretty with that pink dress, he really wished to have kissed her on thanksgiving to be able to shout to all the wedding guests that he was in love with Martha Kent, and that he wanted to marry her. But that was impossible, she had already said him that she didn't want to find out what there was between them… but he knew that had to be something really special… what more could make that Martha Kent still next to the man who had hurt as much to the Kent's family in the past.

He looked at her, she was sat down next to Lana's aunt. She looked at him too, and she smiled. He loved her smiles.

When the ceremony ends he walked towards her from her back with a pink flower on his hands. Martha scared herself for a while when the rose appeared in front of her eyes, but then she turned round and saw the sweet face of that man who have been with her during the worst moments of her life.

"Lionel…" she whispered smiling and rosy.

"That's for you" he said giving her the flower "It's from Lana's bunch… I want you to have a piece from it… to give you the opportunity of marry again"

"You're so nice, Lionel" she said "But we have already talked about it…"

"I remember that we talked about feelings, but no about weddings" he laughed and offered his arm to Martha, who round it with hers, and they walked out the church. "The party is at the Luthor mansion" he said "would you like to come with me?"

"Lionel, I'm not sure it's a good idea to continue with that after…"

"Let it go, Martha, we once almost kiss… I apologized for that, we talked about it… let's have a nice time, now…"

They arrived together to the party, and they sat together on the table, and after lunch Lionel asked her to dance together.

"Lionel, I really love our friendship, and… it's difficult to me to imagine my life without you, now" told Martha.

"And… if you can't imagine your life without me… why can't you accept to spend it next to me?"

"It's not the same, Lionel… it's not as easy"

"I understand… it's for Clark… isn't it?"

"I would lie you if I say that Clark isn't one of the reasons of my decisions… but…"

Lionel didn't let her finished the sentence. He jus kissed her as he had dreamt to do. Firstly Martha didn't react, after a while, she gave back the kiss to his sweet lips.

"Every day it's more difficult to me to hide my feeling towards you, Martha. I love you too much"

She answered with another kiss meanwhile they danced.

"Lionel I love you too" she said nearly crying "I really want to spent the rest of my life with you… but"

"No, stop it… not more but… just follow your feelings" he stared at her "I know you love me" he said. And he kissed her hand and walked away the dance floor leaving Martha lone.

She stayed thinking on his words for a while, but then a hand hold his wrist and she disappeared from the middle of the dance floor.

"Lana!" exclaimed her when they were alone on one room of the mansion "What's the matter?!"

"Lionel"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Mrs. Kent, you're like a mother for me, and that's the reason why I'm risking a lot doing this"

"You're scaring me, Lana"

"Lionel Luthor knows about Clark"

"I know. But it's fine"

"No, it isn't. He have used it to obligate me to marry Lex. He have said me that if I didn't marry him he would kill Clark because he knew they way to do it"

Martha made a step back.

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are! He's not able to do something like this! He have changed!"

"Trust me, Mrs. Kent, please"

"No!"

Martha went out of the room and began to search a face between all the guests, finally, she found it.

"Have you ever said, for a while, that you would kill my son?!" exclaimed Martha.

"What?" asked Lionel as he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Answer me!" she was nearly crying "Because Clark's my son, he is my life, and I will never let anybody to hurt him, Lionel, instead if I'm in love with him!"

"Martha, I would never hurt your son… I would never… listened to me:" said as he hold Martha's wrists "I would never do anything that could hurt you"

Martha let her body fall on Lionel's chest and began to cry hard.

"I love you!" she said with the last strength she had after that "I love you" said as she still crying.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous love - 2

**Dangerous love - 2**

Lionel left Martha resting at his bedroom. He said that nobody would disturb her. Meanwhile he went downstairs and looked for Lana.

"You're so clever" said Lionel.

"She doesn't deserve a future with you!" said Lana.

"Why not? I will make her the happier woman in the world… I love her!"

"You threatened me with her son's life! How can you say that you love her!?"

"Because I do. And he loves me too… but you have risked all telling her our conversation" said Lionel upset "You nearly make her to leave me. And you will pay for that"

"Why are you so nervous? If she try to leave you, you can threaten her as you did with me!" shouted Lana, and Lionel slapped her letting her felt against the table.

"She has to love me!" shouted him "I don't want to obligate her to marry me… I have been always able to do it… but I want her to accept me as his husband… I want to make her happy… I don't want to ruin her life…"

"But you did it with me!"

"Because you were going to ruin my son's life" then he walked to the door and left Lana there.

Martha had got asleep on the bed. She looked as an angel with her eyes closed and her shiny red hair on the bed. He kissed her forehead and she woke up.

"Do you feel better?" asked him.

"I do. It's just that I got really nervous… She scared me…"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Lana?"

"How do you know it?!" asked Martha.

"She has discovered Clark's secret these last days before the wedding, and when he found out that I knew it too she thought that I would hurt him… she can't understand that I have changed. Don't be upset with her… she was just trying to advice you… instead she needn't"

"You're so nice, Lionel" said Martha caressing his chin and kissing his lips.

"I have something for you" said Lionel opening a drawer. He took out a little box and gave it to Martha. She opened it. It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed her.

"You already know what it means… but I'm not asking you for an answer now… I just want you to have it, to think on it, to speak about it with Clark… and when you will be sure of an answer, you come, and you tell me… ok?"

"Ok… but I want you to know that instead of what will be my answer… I love you, and I will still loving you"

They kissed and Martha left Lionel at the room.

Clark didn't come home until late, and he found his mother at the kitchen, with her look lost, drinking a coffee and playing with a little ring on her hand.

"It's Lionel's?" he asked.

"Sweetheart!" she exclaimed "I haven't listened to you coming in"

"Sorry… I didn't want to scare you" said as he sat down in front of her and took the ring to look better at it "So… He has asked it to you…"

"He has" whispered Martha.

"And… have you already given him an answer?"

"Not yet" she said with a law voice.

"Are you going to accept it?"

"I'm not absolutely sure…"

"So… you're going to become… a Luthor" he said.

"I said I'm not sure"

"What fuck have this fucking family that they're able to steal me all the women I love!"

"Clark! He's not going to steal me from you… He's just asked me to marry him… but you're going to be my son for ever…"

"No… they have the ability to make everybody to forgive their lives…"

"Clark… look at me…" said Martha holding her son's cheeks "Nobody's able to make me forgive you"

Clark broke down and began to cry on Martha's shoulder.

"I can't understand it, mum… she said that she loved me… but she married him… Why?!"

"I don't know, dear… love is complicated sometimes…"

"But he said me that she didn't love him… Why she married somebody who she doesn't love?"

"Sweetheart I haven't the answer to these questions… I would like to have, but…" she stopped a while "maybe I have"

"What?"

"Lana told me something, but I couldn't believe her…"

"What was it?"

"She said me that Lionel had threatened her with kill you if she didn't marry Lex. But I asked Lionel, and he said me that it isn't true!"

"And did you believe Lionel instead than Lana?"

"He have changed, Clark… he's a good man, now… he loves me!"

"And that's why he's lying you. Mum, he had kryptonite in his security box when you worked him; he had a piece of the nave; he investigated me, and our family! What more do you need to understand that he's too much bad to change as much…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous love - 3

**Dangerous love - 3**

Clark went to meet Lana in the mansion at night. He entered throw the window and she scared herself.

"Clark! What are you doing here?" asked her.

"My mother told me about what Lionel said to you…"

"Oh my god! You shouldn't know it!"

"Of course I had to know it. Lionel has asked her to marry him"

"Is she going to accept?"

"I'm not sure…"

Meanwhile, Martha called Lionel and asked him to go to the farm.

"What's the matter, Martha?" asked him when she opened the door.

"You. Clark is sure that Lana was saying the truth"

"He's in love with her… it's normal that he's trying to find a way to believe that he hasn't lost her" but Martha's look wasn't sure of his words "Martha, if I ever had wanted to kill Clark I would already done it, don't you think so?"

"Yeah… you're right"

"Of course I am. Listen, why don't give me the ring back and we forgive all that and continue our friendship as it was?"

"No! No, I want the ring, I mean… I want to marry you… I want to become your wife…"

"Are you sure?"

"I am" she smiled and he hugged her.

"You're making me the happier man in this world!!" exclaimed Lionel before kissed her.

"Mum!" shouted Clark when he entered to the kitchen and found their lips together.

"Clark?!" she scared.

"What are you doing? I've been talking with Lana, he's a blackmailer!"

"Clark…" began Lionel, but Clark didn't let him finished.

"You have obligated Lana to marry your son!"

"I haven't"

"Stop it!" begged Martha "Clark, I accepted Lionel's propose… I'm going to marry him… and I will be really happy if you accept my decision without discuss it"

"I can't do that, mum… He's going to make you really unhappy… and I love you too much to…"

"Sweetheart, please…"

"No mum" and Clark left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Clark what are you doing?" asked Martha went she entered to his room and saw him packing.

"I'm going with Lois and Chloe, mum. I've already called them and they didn't matter if I install myself with them for some time"

"But you needn't leave the farm" said Martha with a low voice and her eyes wet.

"I can't stay and see how you destroy your life, mum"

"But… this is your home, sweetheart… I… I…" she broke down, she began to cry and her breath was hard "I would leave if you ask me to do that"

"I can't do this. I prefer to be me who leaves…"

"I'm your mother…" she lost her strength and felt on her knees "doesn't it mean anything for you to stay?"

"I will always be your son, mummy… but you've fall in love with the wrong man, and you can't see it…" said Clark kneeling down in front of her and hugging his mother to calm her "Don't ask me to stay and see how you marry him"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous love - 4

**Dangerous love - 4**

A FEW MONTHS LATER…

Martha was in front of the mirror, wearing a long white dress, with a beautiful tulips bunch on the table waiting the moment to go out of the room.

"You look really nice" said Clark voice from behind.

"Clark!" said Martha with tears on her eyes "Oh sweetheart, you've come!" exclaimed running to his arms and hugging her son.

"I've missed you a lot, mummy"

"I was sure that you wouldn't come"

"Me too… until I understand that, even I don't trust Lionel, I had to be with you in a day like this"

He offered his arm to his mother and she round it with hers, and with the other she took the bouquet and they left the room.

Lionel was happy to see Clark taking Martha to the altar, because if her son was there Martha couldn't be happier that day.

Clark gives Martha's hand to Lionel while he whispered at his ear: "You know my debility, but it won't stop me if you ever hurt her"

The rest of the ceremony was really sweet, and after the party Martha and Lionel took a plane to their honeymoon in Paris.

Martha couldn't really believe that she had married Lionel Luthor; but Lionel was really happy because his plan was finished, Martha Kent had become the new Mrs. Luthor.

"I will make you really happy" said him holding her hand on their return trip.

"I'm sure of it" said her, smiling.

They installed at Lionel's luxury apartment in Metropolis, because Lex and Lana already were at the mansion; and Clark came back to the farm. Martha came back to her meetings as a senator and Lionel came back to his business. Everybody seemed to have forgotten what happened after Lex's wedding, and more than anyone else, Martha, who was really happy with her new life as Lionel Luthor's wife.

But when them came back from their honeymoon Martha began to feel really sick, and she was sure that it was the trip's food fault, because she didn't really enjoy that estrange French food that they ate at the hotel. So she went to the doctor, because some days after their return she still feeling sick and the doctor did some analysis to her.

Happily, Martha went to Lionel's office to tell him the analysis results: she was five weeks pregnant! But she stopped behind the door when she listened Lionel's voice arguing with Lex.

"I'm sorry Lex, I can't help you again"

"Why not?!"

"If I threaten your wife again she will run to tell it to Martha, and I don't want it… it have been really hard for me to make her trust me"

"But I can't do it, I don't know what you said her!"

"Think on something she really love… then you just have to make her understand that if she try to leaves you, she will lose it…"

"That's what you're doing with Martha?"

"I don't need this type of things with her… she loves me, and she knows that I love her… that's why I can't let anybody, like your stupid wife, to destroy it"

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe that you don't have a hide card for her?"

"Of course I have… but it's a secret you shouldn't know"

Martha made a step behind her, and then she turned round and walked to the elevator. She couldn't believe what she had just listened. Nervously she took the button and wait the doors to open.

Lex and Lionel went out the office at the same time.

"How was your wife, Mr. Luthor? She seemed nervous when she left"

"What?" asked Lionel.

"Your wife, she came to visit you… she have just taken the elevator"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Lionel running to the stairs.

"What's wrong?" asked the secretary.

"Well… I think he will have to use his secret card" said Lex.

Martha arrived to the car park and walked fast to her car. She went inside, sat on the driver sit, and put the key.

"We should speak before you leave" said Lionel, who was sat down next to her.

"How have you…? Go out of the car!" asked Martha.

"No. No until we have talked"

"Talk about what?"

"About what you shouldn't have listened"

"I don't need to talk about it… I have already understood all…"

"No, you haven't" said him grasping her wrist.

"Realize me! Don't touch me! You've been lying to me!"

"I haven't. I love you"

"But you threaten Lana!"

He wait a while, he missed words.

"I did. But it was because Lex ask it to me"

"You…" she broke down and began to cry "you threatened her with my son's life! Did Lex ask that to you?"

"I would never hurt your son… I just thought on something which scared her…"

"You're cruel… you haven't changed… they weren't wrong!" shouted Martha.

"Don't say that, Martha, please" bedded Lionel.

"If you would never hurt my son, which is your hidden card, Lionel…?"

"My life"

"What?" she stopped crying.

"If you leave me, I kill myself, Martha… I love you too much to live having lost you. But I never, never would hurt you or your son"

"Go out the car"

"What?"

"I need to think… go out the car, please…" she was making hard to not cry again.

"Ok…" and when he left the car Martha drove away the car park.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous love - 5

**Dangerous love - 5**

Martha droved to the farm but she didn't went out of the car.

Clark saw her from the window and walked towards her. She had her arms on the wheel and her head between them. She was in silence and her look was lost.

"Mum?" he said as he walked towards there "What are you doing here, mum? What's wrong?" asked while he opened the car's door.

"I'm pregnant, sweetheart…"

"Really?! That's great"

"I'm pregnant and I don't know if I trust Lionel…" she said as she began to cry.

"Oh, mum…" whispered Clark on a sigh as he hugged her and helped her to go out the car.

"I listened him arguing with Lex. He lied me… he threatened Lana. But then he said that he just did it because Lex asked him… Clark… I don't know what I should believe… He's the father of my baby… I don't want to leave him now… I love him…"

Clark wasn't sure of what was the better thing he could say to his mother, so he just hugged her until she calmed herself. Then she took her to her old room and lied her on the bed. He lied next to her and round his mother with his arm.

When Martha woke, Lionel was next to her.

"Good morning, darling" he said

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've came to visit you and your son" and he show Martha a piece of kryptonite.

"Keep that!"

"No until you promise you will come with me…"

"I can't trust you…"

"Ok"

Suddenly in front of Martha appeared Clark kneeled down and with pain on his face.

"Mum!" he was screaming.

"He will die because you don't want to come with me"

"I will come!" said Martha.

"Promise it"

"I promise"

Martha opened her eyes. It had been a nightmare. She found herself on her old bed, and her son was sleeping next to her. She caressed her tummy, then she stood up and kissed Clark's forehead. It was early in the morning; she took her bag, her car keys, and drove away, again.

She entered to the apartment and walked to the living room. She looked light at the kitchen and she went there.

"Lionel?"

He was sitting down with a glass on one hand and a whisky bottle at the other one.

"Lionel, are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not!" he said.

"Ok… I will come back when you get better"

"I'm fine. We can speak now!"

"I don't want to argue with someone who can't stand on himself!" and she walked to the door.

"Don't try to leave me, Martha!"

"Or what?"

"I can hurt you by too many ways!"

Martha tried to not listen at him, and closed the door hardly. When she did it he found Clark coming from the elevator.

"Mum! Why did you leave without say anything? I was worried!" said Clark as he walked to her. And just then, Martha fainted and Clark took her before she felt.

At the hospital the doctor said that Martha was fine, but she was too old and her pregnancy was dangerous, so she had to rest and try to be the most calm it was possible.

"I will take care of you, mum" said Clark when they were leaving the hospital.

"Drive me home, sweetheart, please" asked her with a low voice and her look lost.

"Ok, mummy"

The next morning Clark found a red roses bouquet at the door with a note which said: "I'm sorry. L.L.". But Martha didn't want to see them. The second day there were two bouquets and a note which said: "I'm sorry, forgive me, please. L.L.". The third day there were three bouquets and a card which said: "I love you, accept my apologizes, please. L.L.". But the they that Clark found twelve red roses bouquets at the porch, there were no notes, there was Lionel Luthor.

"She doesn't want to see you, Lionel"

"Clark, please, I just want to speak with her…" begged Lionel.

Martha was in his room, on the bed, resting and with her look as lost as the first day. But when Lionel appeared from the door her eyes run to find his.

"Hi Martha" said Lionel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you. I miss you, Martha"

"I miss you too"

"So… come back home"

"No" she said.

"Why?"

"I can't. You lied me. You…" her breath was becoming hard "you haven't respected me. You…" she couldn't end, she began to feel a hard pain on her womb, and she began to scream.

Clark run upstairs. Lionel didn't know what was happening and couldn't react.

"Call an ambulance!" shouted Clark to Lionel as he sat next to Martha and tried to calm her breath.

Clark went with his mother on the ambulance; Lionel followed them with his limousine.

"Ok… what's wrong on her?" asked Lionel while they were waiting outside the room.

"She's seven weeks pregnant"

"What?! We're going to have a baby?! Oh my god!"

As Lionel cried of happiness, the doctor walked to them.

"How are them?" asked Clark.

"She's fine. She's had a nerves attack, but we have been able to calm her. She just needs to rest"

"What about the baby?" asked Lionel.

"The baby still alive, but…"

"What?" asked Clark.

"It will be difficult to hope its born if she continues being as nervous. She need absolutely rest, not job, not housework, nothing"

"But is it possible that she or he survives?"

"If you take absolutely care of the mother, yes, it is."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous love - 6

**Dangerous love - 6**

"I want you to disappear" said Clark to Lionel after the doctor left.

"What?"

"My mother needs to rest… you are the reason of her attacks… you get her nervous…"

"Do you want me to leave now that I know I'm going to be a parent?"

"I do" said Clark seriously, with his look lost at Martha's room door.

"I will not go anywhere if she doesn't ask me"

"That's not necessary. I'm asking you to leave her and you will do it. I don't want anything to disturb my mother until this baby has been born. Because she's going to have it"

"You can't ask that to me, Clark"

"Of course I can, that's what I'm doing, and if you don't do it I will destroy your son's life taking Lana with me"

"What?"

"I'm playing your game. I know what you said her, you know that if I say her that I still loving her she will come with me"

"I could kill you, Clark. You know it"

"I know it. But, are you really able to kill the son of the woman you love so much?"

Clark looked at Lionel. Their was rage on his eyes.

Without say anything Lionel stood up and walked to Martha's room, Clark followed him and stayed at the door.

Lionel hold Martha's hand, who was sleeping, and kissed her.

"I will miss you a lot" he said in tears "but I will return when you get better"

He walked back to leave, and when he crossed with Clark he whispered: "Well played" and after a while "take care of them".

"Bye, Lionel" were the only words that Clark gave to Lionel before he left.

Clark just said to Martha that they would be calm and better since that moment. Martha accepted his words; she just wanted to find the way to forget all that remembers, all that feelings she had inside; but the time passed, and instead that she get calm and the pregnancy seemed to go better, Martha couldn't forgive Lionel, she still thinking on the fact that she loved a man who had done really bad things, who had threatened with kill her son, and that really hurt her.

A Wednesday night Martha woke up with a hard pain on her womb. She walked to Clark's room and opened it's door. When Clark opened his eyes found Martha kneeled down on the floor and crying of pain.

"Clark, the baby's coming" she said.

He took his mother to the hospital and called Lionel.

"Clark!" exclaimed Lionel when he arrived. "How are them?"

"I know nothing" he answered.

"Thanks to call me"

"I imagined that you would like to be here when the baby was born…"

Six hours and thirty-seven minutes after, a doctor walked to them.

"Mr. Kent?" asked the doctor.

"How's my mother and the baby?" asked Clark.

"We have tried everything… it was a difficult birth, we knew it since the beginning of the pregnancy… but it was impossible…"

"The baby…?" began Clark with tears on his eyes.

"She couldn't resist. Her lungs weren't good… we tried to do everything we could, but… she just lived a few minutes…"

"She… it was a girl…" whispered Clark trying to not cry.

"Yeah… it was"

"And my mother? How's she?"

"She's fine, she still asleep, we're going to take her to a room, she should stay at the hospital a pair of days on observation"

"Is it possible for us to… see the baby?" asked Lionel.

"Of course"

"Mum…" whispered Clark caressing his mother's hair "Mum, it's Clark" she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi mummy. How do you feel yourself?"

"Fine" she said smiling "How's the baby?"

"She was really beautiful, mum" said Clark with his eyes wet.

"'She was'?" repeated Martha breathing hard "Do you mean… do you mean that… she's… she's dead?" Martha broke down and began to cry. Clark round her with his arms.

"She was really nice, mummy… and she was as strong as you… she fight until the last minute, mum… she tried to survive… but she couldn't… there was a problem with her lungs…" Clark was crying too "I'm sorry, mum… I'm really sorry"

Clark didn't realized his mother until she stopped crying, and then he kissed her forehead.

"Lionel's outside…" said him.

"It's fine" said her, allowing Clark to let him enter.

"We had a little girl, Martha."

"I know" she said with a low voice and trying to not cry again.

"She was really beautiful… she was red-haired, like you" said him, and she smiled "She would have been as pretty as you" He was walking closer to Martha while he was speaking. "But she's dead… she left because her parents weren't together, Martha"

"Stop it, Lionel, don't try it!"

"Don't try what?"

"Manipulate me with your words… don't try it, don't do it again…" begged her.

"We can be really happy together, we know it. We have lost a daughter… but we can try it again"

"No! No, no, no… I don't want to try it again, Lione…" she was crying again "I… I felt in love with you… I have loved you more than anything… I have believed you instead that everybody didn't… but you lied me… you betrayed me with the most important thing there's in my life, Lionel, my son"

"And I apologized for that a lot of times"

"It wasn't enough… and anything could be… I'm sorry, Lionel… but I can't, I can't come back with you knowing what you did, what you said… what you thought"

"Are you saying that you stop loving me?"

"No. I love you… and I'm not sure to be never able to forget you… but I'm neither able to forgive you… so, I just can ask you to leave, Lionel"

"But I love you. I love you and you love me… I can't understand why we can't be together"

"Because you played with the wrong cards, Lionel…" she rolled her eyes trying to avoid his look.

"Ok… I will sent you the divorce… in a few days you will be a free woman again…"

"Thanks" she said.

"So… that's all"

"That's all" she repeated.

He made a step to leave, but when his hand was already at the door he stopped and walked back. He hold her hand, he stared at her shiny blue eyes, and he kissed her sweet trembling lips.

"I will always love you, Martha" he turned round and left the room.

"Me too…" whispered Martha before Clark came into the room to ask her if she wanted anything to eat.

THE END.


End file.
